Game is Cat and Mouse
by jeffs
Summary: Shampoo vs Akane. Alone. rated for violence. the start of the fight!
1. Default Chapter

Game is cat and mouse   
  
disclaimer All the characters in the story belong to Takahashi Rumiko and I have no right to use them  
  
I am trying to place this story right before vol.23 of the manga. This occurs right after the OAV "Desperately seeking Shampoo".  
  
____________________________________________________   
  
The Game is Cat and Mouse  
  
Chapter 1 setup   
  
"I'm here Shampoo! Where are You?!" Shouts Akane.   
  
"Shampoo here, Violent Girl," comes the reply from out of the rafters above Akane.   
  
Akane looks for Shampoo, but all she sees is more of the abandoned factory Shampoo sent her to. The factory has been deserted for years, ever since cheap toys from Japan went out of style. The dust, shadows, crates, and broken machinery make finding Shampoo hard.   
  
"Why did you challenge me in this place, Shampoo? Why challenge me in the first place?" Akane asks while looking around for Shampoo.   
  
"Here is good place for game. Pervert Girl know why challenge. Pervert girl destroy Shampoo's anniversary date." The reply echoes through the factory.   
  
Akane remembers the last time she saw Ranma and Shampoo together. It was just after Ranma was released from the hospital following the Contrary Jewel episode. Shampoo in a very tight, very revealing dress was all over Ranma. Akane saw the sweat on his brow, and heard the stutter in his voice, and something made her throw water on the pair. She giggled as she watched Shampoo-neko try to escape her dress and Ranma-chan trying to escape Shampoo-neko.   
  
"Was 6 months since Shampoo got Husband date. Shampoo wanted very much have good date. Shampoo VERY mad at Akane. Shampoo find perrrfect way to get revenge."   
  
"Shampoo I didn't realize..." Akane starts.   
  
"Shampoo not finished. Shampoo make sure challenge just between Shampoo and Akane. Great-grandmother is at Cat-cafe. Old pervert given stack of playboys. Told Mousse, Shampoo and Husband have date at park today. Crazy Girl and bother told same. Spatula Girl and Umbrella Boy told also. Mercenary Sister given fake challenge letter to give to Husband. Letter say Shampoo and Violent Girl fight at park today." The direction Shampoo's voice comes from changes as she bounces from place to place.   
  
Akane remembers Ranma telling her about the fake letter. She went to her room to get the real letter. When she got back, Nabiki and Ranma were talking about the odds for the fight. Ranma was insulting her skills and Nabiki was lowering her chances for victory. She got sooo mad, she never told them about the real letter.   
  
Akane tightens her gi, and assumes her standard battle position. Her face froze in a very serious frown. "Well then, stop moving around and fight!"   
  
There is a small pause as Akane begins twisting around to make sure Shampoo can not come up behind her. "Come down and fight, or are you afraid of me?!"   
  
"Shampoo never afraid of Akane. Today Shampoo _make_ Akane afraid of Shampoo." Shampoo states, then she says, "LISTEN!"   
  
The two girls stop moving around. Even though the walls of the factory and the distance between it and the park, they hear the sounds of combat. It takes very little imagination to make out the classic battle cries.   
  
"Now Game begins." Shampoo says as she steps out of the shadows.   
  
Akane instantly shifts her position to be in front of Shampoo.   
  
"Game is Cat and Mouse." Shampoo says as she throws a red water balloon at Akane.   
  
Akane reflexively breaks the balloon with a chop. The water spills all over her.   
  
Shampoo watches Akane's gi fall to the floor,   
  
Shampoo grins and says, "Akane is Mouse."   
  
While Akane is struggling to get out of her gi, Shampoo thinks, "stick with the plan, and Ranma is mine."   
  
As the little reddish brown field mouse stares up at her, Shampoo smiles a feral smile and says, "Shampoo is Cat." Shampoo takes out a blue water balloon and breaks it over her head.   
  
end ch 1  
  
thank you for reading  
  
jeff shelton 


	2. chapter 2a

The Game is Cat and Mouse.  
  
conventions used in this chapter   
  
Shampoo-neko is Shampoo in cat form.   
  
Akane-nonezumi is Akane in mouse form.   
  
Point of view will switch regularly. I have tried to make it obvious, but.   
  
Please use your imagination to fill in details with the fight.   
  
begin ch2 begin part2a Shampoo vs Akane   
  
"I'M A MOUSE! What will the family think? How will my friends react? I could sit down and cry!" Akane desolately thinks as she stares up at Shampoo, who is breaking a blue balloon over her own head.  
  
Shampoo-neko strolls up to Akane-nonezumi and begins to bat her from paw to paw.(no claws) The small, reddish brown field mouse starts to attack the cat, but standing up on her hind legs and trying to act human, just does not work.   
  
"This body doesn't work right! I can't stand up to do Kempo!" Akane thinks as she clumsily continues to attack Shampoo.   
  
"To bad Great-grandmother said I can't kill Akane." Shampoo wistfully thinks as she plays with her mouse, and remembers Cologne explaining why.   
  
"You can't kill Akane, Shampoo. Son-In-laws family honor is tied into his engagement to her. If anybody kills Akane, he will have to attack them, for his honor's sake. You do want your Husband to be honorable, right Shampoo? Instead we will prove Akane is a coward. With her a coward, she will not be a worthy wife for Son-In-Law."   
  
While Shampoo is playing with her, Akane can _feel_ the mouse's instinctive reactions trying to take over and cause her to run away.   
  
"I AM NOT A MOUSE! I will not act like one!" The cat bats the mouse into a nearby crate. The mouse gets up and stubbornly attacks the cat again.   
  
Shampoo-neko smashes her paw down on Akane-nonezumi. This crushes the mouse and freezes her in place. Shampoo slowly drags her sharp claws over Akane's body. "She's going to *RIP* me apart! MY RIBS!!" Akane think in panic as she tries to squirm away. The cat slowly brings her mouth down on the trapped mouse.   
  
She bites the mouse ever so roughly. "I'm going to be EATEN! I have to do something!!" The mouse shifts her position in the cat's mouth and bites Shampoo's lips causing Shampoo to throw her into some crates.   
  
"That hurt!" Shampoo-neko thinks as she throws Akane-nonezumi through the crates.   
  
"She's playing with me! She's too big, too strong. I have to get away." Akane desperately thinks as she runs for a nearby hole. The cat catches the mouse and pushes her back into the center of the factory.   
  
"This is _fun_. I must do this again. Should I continue even when she gives up?" Shampoo gloatingly thinks as she plays with Akane.   
  
"I think she is ready. Now, where is that hole I prepared?" She starts looking around. Shampoo-neko bites Akane-nonezumi, shakes her a couple of times, and throws the mouse next to a large hole.   
  
"I can escape! RUN!!" Akane quickly runs into the hole.   
  
There is a room on the other side of the hole. On the far will is another hole leading to the outside of the factory. Draped over that opening is a banner.   
  
The banner reads: "SHAMPOO WON AKANE COWARD" The mouse stops and stares at the banner, ignoring everything, even the cat as she walks up behind the mouse.   
  
The mouse steps toward the hole. Both girls see the following scene in their minds eye. Ranma is at the school yard with Shampoo clinging to him. There are several students nearby.   
  
Ranma is saying, "Go away, you uncute tomboy, COWARD."   
  
The students are whispering loudly; "Never knew Akane was a coward, no wonder Ranma likes Shampoo now."   
  
Akane runs away. While she is running a yellow streak forms on her back and mouse ears sprout on her head.   
  
As the mouse heads toward the banner, something in Akane stirs.   
  
Something that says, "I will _NOT_ be embarrassed like that!" Something adds, "I WILL NOT LET RANMA INSULT ME LIKE THAT!!"   
  
"I have WON! RANMA IS MINE!!" Shampoo triumphantly thinks as she sees the mouse step toward the banner.   
  
She begins to daydream about her wedding night with Ranma.   
  
Akane jumps at the banner and rips it to shreds. A Battle Aura forms around the mouse. "I WILL have to use this body's natural attacks." Akane thinks as she taps the mouse's instinctive attacks. Apparently with the battle aura Akane CAN use the mouse's instinctive attacks very well.   
  
The mouse viciously attacks the cat. She gets on the daydreaming cats back and tries to rip the back of Shampoo's neck apart. The cat and mouse roll around several times before the cat can get a claw on the mouse.   
  
Shampoo-neko's full strength claw attack sends Akane-nonezumi through the wall back into the main room of the factory. "MY left ear hurts!" Shampoo bends her ear down so she can see that the top is missing.   
  
"I will beat you!" Akane-nonezumi spits out a tuff of flesh as she picks herself up and charges the cat.   
  
The cat and mouse fight.   
  
Akane-nonezumi's small size and very good reflexes allow her to dodge attacks, but.   
  
Shampoo-neko's overwhelming strength, size, and very good reflexes make it a VERY uneven match.   
  
The cat bites the mouse, shakes the mouse using her full strength and throws the mouse through several crates. The falling crates delay the cat. "I can't win like this! I have GOT to do something else. Something to help." Akane desperately thinks as she looks around.   
  
The cat gets past the broken crates in time to see the mouse run away. "She fought more than I thought, but I STILL WIN!" Shampoo starts to consider how she can follow the mouse. "Now to find her and make her pay!"   
  
end part 2a   
  
thank you for reading  
  
jeff shelton 


	3. game 2b

the Game of Cat and mouse  
  
I've had a couple of reviews talk about honor and character. Shampoo has shown, in multiple stories, a willingness to use mind control. Shampoo's goal in this story is to destroy Akane's will to fight. It could &, I think , would be within character for Shampoo to use mind control to do that. Or... Shampoo could use the Jusenkyo water to shake Akane's sense of self and then try to use overwhelming force to destroy Akane's will to fight. Personally, mind control isn't honorable (although since she has used it, Shampoo obviously thinks mind control is honorable), so while this method isn't in character for Shampoo, this is a more honorable method than Shampoo's behavior in some stories. This is my opinion, I'm sure others will disagree.  
  
Remember Ranma fought a mail order mecha in one story... So... Mail order special devices, like from the traditional Acme toy company are possible...  
  
______________________  
  
Akane-nonezumi starts looking at the crates as she runs. She stops in front of a crate. The stencils on the crate read: "ACME TOY COMPANY JAPAN BRANCH" in Japanese and English. "I always did like Tom and Jerry anime as a kid."   
  
Akane-nonezumi smiles.   
  
begin part2b Akane vs Shampoo   
  
Shampoo-neko is looking for Akane-nonezumi.   
  
A small black, metal bomb falls beside her.   
  
The cat dodges out of the way as it goes off. As several more bombs begin falling around her, the cat sees the mouse on top of a nearby crate. The mouse has a stack of bombs next to her.   
  
The cat charges the crate and destroys it. This scatters bombs all over the place and some of the bombs are still lit.   
  
"Akane is cheating! She must be learning from Happosai." Shampoo thinks as she tries to look for Akane through the cloud of debris.   
  
"I just wish the technique for destroying walls did not leave a cloud." The mouse is gone by the time the cloud fades.   
  
The cat continues to look for the mouse.   
  
Suddenly there is an explosion on the roof.   
  
Looking up the cat sees a hole in the roof and a streak of white smoke leading from the roof to a nearby TALL crate.   
  
On the crate is the mouse, she is holding a mouse-sized bazooka. She is turning it around.   
  
"Stupid instructions! Turned it the wrong way!" Akane fumes as she points the bazooka at the cat.   
  
"I'm the one that should have the overwhelming advantage." Shampoo peevishly thinks as she dodges behind a crate.   
  
Shampoo-neko begins to head toward Akane-nonezumi. She is using the crates to hide behind as she sneaks up on the mouse. She approaches the crate the mouse is on.   
  
Luckily for the cat, when she gets to that crate, the mouse is looking the wrong way.   
  
The cat jumps on the crate and knocks the bazooka out of the mouse's paws, damaging it.   
  
The 20 year ago crate collapses as they fight. The falling cat swipes the mouse away before they hit the ground.   
  
The mouse is gone again when the cat gets up.   
  
"Should I go to the roof and get the hot water up there?" Shampoo considers as she tries to rethink a plan that has gone _slightly_ crazy.   
  
"My head hurts!" Akane looks into a piece of broken glass and sees that Shampoo's claws have ripped her right ear.   
  
"I did not want to use this, but."   
  
The crate next to Shampoo-neko suddenly turns to dust.   
  
In front of the cat is the mouse.   
  
The mouse is holding a ray gun.   
  
The cat quickly and agilely hides behind another crate, and heads to the roof.   
  
"Why didn't work? DEAD battery? Spare batteries NOT included!!". Akane angrily destroys the ray gun.   
  
"I'll change back and get that mouse." Shampoo thinks in frustration as her plan has totally gone haywire.   
  
Shampoo-neko is on the hot tin roof. She is walking toward a bucket.   
  
Shampoo sees this scene in her minds eye.   
  
Ranma is saying, "You had to be human to get a mouse! HAHAHAHAHAH"   
  
Something in Shampoo stirs. Something that says, "I ran from a mouse!" Something adds, "I RAN FROM AKANE!!"   
  
The cat flips her tail at the bucket and goes down into the factory. As the cat is looking for the mouse she passes under a broken piece of machinery.  
  
  
  
Akane-nonezumi jumps onto Shampoo-neko's back. The two roll over several times before the cat shoves the mouse off.   
  
They get up and start circling each other.   
  
This is when one of the bombs, that were scattered around earlier, goes off.   
  
The small blast, itself, is not a problem, but this one causes a chain reaction. When many of the small bombs explode at the same time, however, that is a problem.   
  
This large explosion throws broken crates, and pieces of machinery everywhere.   
  
When the dust clears both are trapped under wreckage.   
  
Akane-nonezumi's small size allows her get free.   
  
Shampoo-neko's strength would allow her to escape if she had leverage.   
  
"Now I've got you, Shampoo! I will get you for cursing me!" Akane bitterly thinks as she walks up the helpless Shampoo.   
  
The cat's and mouse's keen sense of smell catches the aroma of fire. The explosion that trapped them has also started a fire.   
  
Both girls look at the fire. The crates that are burning are stenciled with the word: "EXPLOSIVE" The stencil is in Chinese, English and Japanese.   
  
They look at each other. The mouse turns and walks away.   
  
After a couple of steps, Akane-nonezumi turns around and charges the machine that is trapping Shampoo-neko. Her strength is not enough. She tries again with Shampoo helping this time.   
  
The cat is free. They begin running to the outside wall. The cat is running toward a hole she knows and the mouse is following. When the cat gets to the hole she turns around and sees that the mouse is still only halfway there.   
  
The injuries from the fight are catching up.   
  
Shampoo looks outside, looks at the rapidly growing fire, then runs toward Akane. She picks up the mouse and runs to the hole.   
  
Shampoo, almost, makes it outside.   
  
The explosion that levels the factory catches Shampoo. She is blown out of the hole.   
  
The cat flies over the grass fields surrounding the factory. She goes through the fence shielding the factory from outsiders.   
  
She creates another hole in a fence surrounding a nearby house and falls to the ground, stunned.   
  
end part2b end ch2  
  
thank you for reading  
  
jeff shelton 


	4. game 3a

interruption  
  
begin part 3a Akane and Shampoo   
  
A beautiful, mature, but still young looking woman with short wavy hair is listening to her radio. The radio is talking about a gang of teenagers that is fighting in a park across town.   
  
"Tsk,tsk,tsk, I wonder how their parents could have allowed them to grow up and be so wild and fond of horseplay."   
  
The explosion from the factory across the street draws her to the kitchen, from where she can see the smoke and fire. From the bottom of her eyes she sees a cat and a mouse get up and start circling each other.   
  
The cat has been in a fight and a fire. Her left ear is bloody. The back of her neck is bleeding. Her hind legs and tail are black from the explosion.   
  
The mouse is in worse shape. Her head is bloody. There is blood red streaks in her reddish brown fur near her ribcage. Her hind legs are covered in blood welling from a bite on her rump.   
  
The woman hears the sirens of the fire and police departments. "Good," she says, as she thinks "somebody has already called them, so I do not need to."   
  
As the animals circle each other, the mouse sees the woman. She jumps over the cat to run under the house. The cat follows.   
  
There are scratching noises from the bathroom. Then the sounds of wood breaking. The woman goes to the stove and turns the flame off. She had a pot of tea brewing.   
  
The woman, as she is grabbing her broom, thinks, "That cat might need help, and I do hate mice. Getting rid of those pests is impossible."   
  
Coming out of the bathroom is the mouse. The mouse stops and stares up at the woman. She swings her broom at the mouse. The mouse jumps over the broom.   
  
As the woman turns around to attack the mouse again her broom almost hits the cat as the cat continues to chase the mouse. "Sorry, Mr Cat, I almost hit you." She says to the cat.   
  
They both go after the mouse. The mouse has found the kitchen. She is on the stove next the pot of hot water the woman was preparing for tea.   
  
The woman swings her broom at the mouse.   
  
The cat jumps at the mouse.   
  
The mouse hides behind the pot.   
  
The broom HITS the pot spilling hot water everywhere.   
  
The expression on the woman's face CAN NOT be described.   
  
"Mrs Saotome! I can explain!" Akane pleads from the stove.   
  
"Shampoo explain after beat Akane." Shampoo says as she stands in front of Akane.   
  
"Shampoo STOP! We need to explain what happened to her! PLEASE!" Akane begs.   
  
"Why Shampoo stop?" Shampoo asks.   
  
"Tendo Akane! What is going on here!" Saotome Nodoka exclaims as the shock has worn off.   
  
"Mrs Saotome! Shampoo! Please, lets talk and explain things. PLEASE!" Akane pleading begs.   
  
" 'Mrs Saotome'? Woman's is related to Ranma? Shampoo asks as she looks at Nodoka.   
  
"YOU know my son? Akane, what IS going on here?" Nodoka demands.   
  
"I can explain, Mrs Saotome. But first can Shampoo and I clean up and get some first aid? Some clothes, too, if possible?" Akane asks.   
  
Everyone notices that Akane and Shampoo are nude and are still hurt from the their fight.   
  
"Very well. There is a first aid kit in the bathroom. You two girls clean up and I will see what I can find." Nodoka says. Nodoka is rummaging through her closet.   
  
When the girls _raise_ their voices she can hear them.   
  
"..."   
  
"Shampoo know now"   
  
"..."   
  
"Shampoo, _I_ will explain later, OK?"   
  
"..."   
  
Nodoka opens the door to the bath. She is carrying some old clothes. Both girls have cleaned up and patched themselves.   
  
Shampoo has done an excellent job bandaging her ear, neck, and rear. Due to the explosion she will not be sitting down soon.   
  
Akane has not done as good job on herself. She has bandaged her ear, ribs, and rear. Due to Shampoo's bite she will not be sitting down soon.   
  
"Put these on. Then come into the living room and explain." Nodoka commands.   
  
"We will need hot and cold water." Akane says. Nodoka is sitting down in her living room with a tray in front of her. The tray has on it two pitchers. The girls are standing up and are as far from each other as they can be.   
  
"It is easiest to show what happens. If you could, pour some cold water on us, then pour hot water on us." Akane volunteers.   
  
The curses are shown to Nodoka.   
  
"Shampoo JUST cursed me, that is why we were fighting!" Akane angrily tells Nodoka. She assumes a fighting position in front of Shampoo.   
  
"Shampoo no curse Akane." Shampoo says as she also assumes a fighting stance.   
  
"Girls! No fighting! One would think you two are a couple of boys, not girls." Nodoka says as she steps between them. "Shampoo, how can you say Akane is not cursed, we just saw it."   
  
"Shampoo use instant magic spring salts. Magic salts last only one, two hours then go away." Shampoo explains.   
  
"Like the instant spring of drowned boy?" Akane asks.   
  
When Shampoo nods her head yes, Akane nearly hugs her.   
  
"And Shampoo you're cursed from the 'instant spring salt', also?" Nodoka asks.   
  
"No Shampoo is cursed from real water," Shampoo says as she hangs her head down.   
  
"Why did you use this 'magic' on Akane?" Nodoka asks.   
  
"It was a challenge, Mrs Saotome." Akane interrupts before Shampoo can say anything. "I know you like martial arts, dear. But to use magic as well, is not that taking it too far."   
  
Nodoka smiles at Akane and says, "Magic is not something you want to use. Now promise me you will not do this again, both of you. Challenges should not be fought with magic."   
  
Both girls nod.   
  
"Now I want you two to make up and be friends."   
  
Both girls look at each other strangely, big sweat drops on the back of their heads, then they nod at each other.   
  
Nodoka sighs, but accepts the nods as a gesture of friendship.   
  
"Good, you two can get along. Now, Shampoo, how do you know my son?" Nodoka asks.   
  
Shampoo says, "Ranma come to restaurant all the time." Shampoo looks at Akane and grins.   
  
"Mrs Saotome, can I ask your opinion on something?' Akane grins back.   
  
"Of course," Nodoka grins as well, pleased that things have calmed down.   
  
"Shampoo is in Japan looking for a husband," Akane begins.   
  
"Shampoo found Husband. And Husband love Shampoo not Pervert Girl," Shampoo interrupts.   
  
"Whatever, but your 'husband' is engaged to marry a Japanese girl." Akane replies looking at Shampoo.   
  
She looks at Nodoka and continues, "Shampoo's Chinese village has a law that says if you lose to an outsider and that outsiders is male, you will marry him. The question is which is more important; the customs and laws of Shampoo's Chinese village or the honorable, traditional, engagement of the Japanese couple?"   
  
"NOT that simple, Shampoo love husband." Shampoo hurriedly says.   
  
Nodoka thinks for a couple of seconds then begins to speak, "Shampoo loves the man, but he is engaged to another, and he loves her back."   
  
Both girls start to speak, but Nodoka continues, "I can see the problem. Shampoo, you have a very good friend in Akane, since she is trying to help break an engagement, which she knows to be the wrong thing to do. To answer your question Akane, Shampoo can not marry her 'husband'. Before you ask, I will not help you break the engagement, it just would not be the correct thing to do."   
  
"Now, then, I would like to met the person that has two young girls trying to help him break an engagement. A person who is getting you two to do the wrong thing is just not very manly, and he needs to be taught a lesson. You will bring him by." Nodoka sternly says as she looks at the two young women. Akane has a HUGE sweat drop on the back of her head by the time Nodoka is finished.   
  
Shampoo merely looks confused. "On a more pleasant note, Akane, is my son back from that training trip yet?" Nodoka smiles.   
  
"Ranma at school yesterday." Shampoo helpfully supplies.   
  
"Yes, but he said something about leaving again soon," Akane quickly adds.   
  
"Shampoo not hear that." Shampoo begins before Akane covers Shampoo's mouth.   
  
'Mrs Saotome, sorry about the problems we caused, but. It's getting late and we need to go, NOW!" Akane says as she shoves Shampoo out the front door.   
  
As Nodoka goes to the front door to say good bye to the pair she thinks,'I should stop by the dojo soon, before Ranma can leave again.'   
  
She frowns as the two girls begin arguing as they leave her house. 'Just like a couple of boys, and I thought better of Akane.'   
  
sigh.   
  
end part 3a   
  
I wanted to bring Nodoka in, bring up curses, and engagements, and not change anything. I changed Nodoka's place of residence to the above, since I do not have the later manga volumes. I believe that given Nodoka's lack and visible support, living in a neighborhood next to a old factory would be reasonable.   
  
See "Like Water for Akane" OAV for Nodoka's next visit to the dojo.   
  
Thank you for reading.  
  
Jeff shelton 


	5. game3b

begin part3b friends  
  
Akane and Shampoo are walking away from Saotome Nodoka's house.  
  
Shampoo grabs Akane's arm and demands, "Tell Shampoo NOW!"  
  
"I shouldn't tell you anything Shampoo, It is a private matter between Ranma and his mother, but if you do not know, you _could_ kill Ranma, so I am going to tell you. This is a secret, do NOT tell anybody else, OK?" Akane demands.  
  
Akane then explains Ranma's problem with his mother.  
  
"Shampoo see now. We let Ranma tell Mother-In-Law about curse, yes."  
  
"She is not your mother-in-law, Shampoo, you heard her." Akane angrily says.  
  
"Shampoo find way," Shampoo replies angrily. "Shampoo not Akane's friend."  
  
"I'm not your friend either," is Akane's come back. "Why, Shampoo, did you come back then?" Akane says as she smiles.  
  
"Shampoo has reasons. Plan was to humiliate Pervert Girl. Shampoo want Violent Girl to _SEE_ Ranma marry Shampoo." Shampoo looks at Akane who is getting angry very rapidly and continues, "Shampoo save Akane's life so next time Shampoo have date Akane no ruin."  
  
"I saved your life first, Shampoo, so we are even." Akane glares at Shampoo.  
  
The two walk a little bit glaring at each other. "Shampoo have question. Where did Akane get lighter to start black Happosai bombs?" Akane pulls out a mouse sized lighter.  
  
"It was with the weapons." She says as she thinks, 'watching Genma hide and pull out his signs helped, too.'  
  
They walk some more.  
  
Shampoo stops walking, smiles, and begins talking, "Shampoo have plan. Plan will save Husband's life from Mother-In-Law. Need Pervert Girl's help to do it. Akane help save Ranma's life?"  
  
"If it will save his life, I will listen, Shampoo."  
  
"Good, Akane doesn't do much in plan. Just make sure nobodies stop Shampoo from being with husband tonight."  
  
Shampoo pauses then says, "Plan might take a couple nights, even with fertility potion. So, Akane, make sure Shampoo no interrupted when with Husband for two, three nights."  
  
Akane in a dangerously low voice asks, "Just what are you going to be doing with Ranma?"  
  
Shampoo in a somewhat surprised tone replies , "Shampoo and Husband make baby. Husband proved to be man when Wife have baby. Mother-In-Law no kill. Is good plan, YES?"  
  
Shampoo looks at Akane. "WHY YOU GLOWING?!?"  
  
As the two friends (I did say they were friends, right?) begin a _CALM_ and _FRIENDLY_ discussion about pre-marital sex and pregnancy, I will end this chapter.  
  
end part 3b end ch3  
  
thank you for reading jeff shelton 


	6. game4a

begin ch4 endings  
  
begin part 4a Shampoo  
  
The language in this part is Chinese.  
  
Shampoo enters the Nekohanten, obviously angry. She is mumbling something about violent, perverted girls. Her borrowed clothes is in disarray, her face has scratches on it, and her hair is a mess.  
  
"I see the plan did not go well, Great-granddaughter," Cologne remarks as she looks over Shampoo.  
  
"I will get that girl! I had her, but she started to cheat and use some weird weapons she found. Her weapons blew up the factory before I could win. The explosion did knock us into Ranma's Mother's house, though," Shampoo explains.  
  
"Ah! So you've met your Mother-In-law, good."  
  
The phone rings and Cologne says, "Answer that, Part-time!"  
  
Mousse answers the phone.  
  
"Yes, I talked with my Mother-In-Law. She likes me, even though Akane and I broke into her house. Akane, _had_ to bring up her 'engagement' and my marriage to Ranma, however. She did not like that," Shampoo sighs.  
  
"What did your Mother-In-Law say, Shampoo?"  
  
"She said that until Akane's or Ranma's family breaks the engagement she will not approve of me marrying Ranma. I will come up with a plan to fix that." Shampoo pronounces smiling.  
  
"We will come up with something, Shampoo, but since your Mother-In-Law likes you, you should visit her as often as possible to help her understand that you are a good Wife for her son."  
  
"I can not, Great-grandmother. Mother-In-law doesn't know about Ranma's curse, and until he tells her, visiting her will cause problems. I promised Akane not to say more."  
  
"I don't like the idea that your keeping secrets from me. However, since we need to break Son-In-Law's engagement first, I will let you keep that secret for a little while." Cologne looks a little bit peeved as she speaks.  
  
"Shampoo, Nabiki needs to know who won?" Mousse questions from the phone.  
  
"The game was interrupted before I could win," Shampoo heatedly replies.  
  
Shampoo goes upstairs to clean up and change clothes. 'It's a good thing the transformation helps heal some wounds, it even fixed my ear." She thinks as she cleans up.  
  
end part 4a  
  
thank you for reading. Jeff shelton 


	7. game 4b

begin part 4b Akane  
  
Akane enters the house, obviously angry. She is mumbling something about violent, chinese girls. Her borrowed clothing is in disarray, her face has scratches on it, and her hair is a mess.  
  
"I see the challenge did not go well, Akane," Nabiki remarks as she looks over Akane.  
  
"I did not _lose_ to Shampoo, Nabiki," Akane replies as she heads to her room.  
  
Nabiki goes to the phone and dials a number.  
  
"Hey! You won! That's great, Akane," Ranma says as he comes up behind Akane.  
  
"You really think so, Ranma," Akane smiles cutely.  
  
"Yeah. But you should've told me where the fight was, so I could've helped." Ranma smiles as well.  
  
"I don't need your help, Ranma," Akane heatedly replies.  
  
"Hey Ranma! According to Mousse the fight was interrupted before Shampoo could win. You know what that means. You owe me a photo shoot." Nabiki says from the the phone.  
  
"Ah, sure, um, Ok" Ranma mumbles as he looks at Akane, who is glowing.  
  
"You bet on SHAMPOO!" Akane yells at Ranma .  
  
"I was going to get Nabiki to owe ME money!" Ranma yells right back at her.  
  
Akane punches Ranma through the roof. "You know, Akane, I need his shirt too. He bet all his money and his shirt on you to win." Nabiki says as she looks through the hole in the roof.  
  
"He bet on me to win?" Akane asks.  
  
"Yes," Nabiki replies. Akane goes after Ranma.  
  
end part 4b end ch4 end fic  
  
Special epilog / alternate Nodoka scene  
  
Nodoka in this is, perhaps, not IC, but Nodoka did say that voyeurism is manly. (I know this was with Akane in the nude.) This was in a story in vol 34 of the manga.  
  
"Good, you two can get along. Now, Shampoo, how do you know my son?" Nodoka asks.  
  
"Ranma is Shampoo's Husband," Shampoo helpfully supplies.  
  
"Ranma IS NOT your husband, Shampoo!" Akane raises her voice at Shampoo.  
  
"Ranma is Husband. He defeat Shampoo in battle, is Shampoo's Husband by village law!" Shampoo also raises her voice as the two square off, again.  
  
"STOP! This instant!" Nodoka commands. "Now tell me what is happening with my son." The two girls explain the triangle between Akane-Ranma-Shampoo.  
  
"Shampoo, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I can not approve of a marriage between you and my son. The engagement between Ranma and Akane takes precedence." Nodoka pronounces in judgement.  
  
Akane pulls down her eye-lid and sticks her tongue out at Shampoo.  
  
"However, Akane, since my son likes Shampoo, if he wants to make Shampoo his mistress, I do approve of that. It is _so_ manly. My father had a mistress. I have some fond memories of her. If my son can have a wife and mistress also, I would be so proud of him." Nodoka says as she smiles, thinking, no doubt of the happy times of childhood.  
  
Shampoo and Akane have VERY big sweat drops on the back of their heads.  
  
end alternate scene  
  
The above is a possible Nodoka personalty I am thinking about. and C&C will be helpful.  
  
explanation: From my understanding, mistresses in Japan are, or were, much common than in the US. I assumed that Nodoka's father had a mistress. I assume that Nodoka would determine manhood based, at least in part, on her father. Basing manhood on Genma would not work. Thank you for reading this far. I do hope you enjoyed the story.  
  
Thank you for reading jeff shelton 


End file.
